The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Adventure Begins". Plot After Zira won the battle, 10 minutes have passed and now, The Outsider Boys, The females of the Outsiders, Nuka and Zira begins to start their plan when Zira says, "Attention everyone, we have good news and we have defeated Timon". Everyone begins to cheer and Nuka said, "That's cool and now he will never get a chance to get his home back". Zira says, "Now everything in the Pride Lands is mine! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haha hahahahaha ha haaaaaaaa!". Meanwhile Timon, Monti, Fred, and Timon's Dad were lying down before the battle and Timon said, "We......lost, we must go". Everyone begins to stand up and Monti says, "Timon can we go home and our class is there". Timon said, "But our class is over and thanks to ZIRA AND HIS PRIDE!". Fred says, "*laughing* TIMON ARE YOU CRAZY? AND DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ZIRA TAKE OVER THE PRIDE :) ". Timon and Monti said to Fred, "NO!". Fred says, "Sorry". Timon's Dad said, "Well guys we have to go and Timon's Mother is waiting on us so we have to go and leave the class by now". Timon says, "Okay and we know already". Timon's Dad said, "Sure Timon and now let move on". When the four meerkats leave the Outlands, Meanwhile, it was night time and in Timon's Meerkat Colony, Timon was siting on a rock (the same one from The Lion King 1½) and he said, "We will never get a chance to defeat Zira". Then Timon's Dad arrive and he get up on a rock and he said, "Timon what's wrong?". Timon looks at his dad and said, "Nothing and i was a little bit upset". Timon's Dad said, "Well there is a spirit that is a lion and it's on a moon". Timon says, "The Great Spirit?". Timon's Dad said, "Yes and he is a legendary hero of the Pride Lands". Timon says, "Cool and i want to be one like him". Timon's Dad said, "Okay and you have to stop Zira before we make a tunnel to trap her and her Outlanders". Timon said, "Okay and that will be awesome". Timon's Dad said, "Okay and when you look at the moon, you will see the Great Spirit". Timon said, "Okay dad and you can look at the moon with me". When Timon and his dad look at the moon, The Great Spirit appears and he said, "HELLO TIMON AND IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU :)". Timon said, "Hi and do you know the Outsiders?". The Great Spirit said, "YES BUT THEY TRY TO ATTACK THE PRIDELANDERS AND ONE OF THE GREAT KINGS OF THE PAST STOP THEM BEFORE THEY BECOME EXILED". Timon said, "Did the Outlanders becomes Exiled?". The Great Spirit said, "YES, THEY BECOME EXILED BEFORE THEY HEAD OVER TO THE OUTLANDS". Timon said, "Oh". Timon's Dad said, "Great Spirit, i have a wish for you and can you resource my son health since he was fighting with the Outlanders?". The Great Spirit said, "Sure and he can go to 100% health so he can try to stop the Outlanders". Timon's Dad said, "Okay and you can do it now". When the Great Spirit reheal Timon's Heath, it's begins to go green while powering up and now, his health is full to 100% and now, Timon said, "Wow, im fulled up". The Great Spirit said, "I KNOW BUT, YOU HAVE BE CAREFUL WHILE FIGHTING WITH A OUTSIDER LIKE YOU DID TO THE HYENAS". Timon's Dad said, "Thanks you so much Great Spirit and we will see you later". The Great Spirit said, "YOUR WELCOME AND BYE EVERYONE". When the Great Spirit disapper from his spirit, Timon's Mother have arrive and she said, "What was that?". Timon's Dad said, "It's the Great Spirit Ma and you miss it". Ma said, "WHAT?. YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME". Timon's Dad said, "Well, we have to start everything and our meerkat colony is fought with danger from the Outsiders!". Ma said, "Well, we are feared by no one and eaten by all". Timon look at his mom and said, "Ma?". Ma said, "Timon! *hugs her son* it's you". Timon said, "Mother? why are you doing this". Ma said, "Because, i haven't seen you for a long time". Timon said, "I know mom and can we go?". Ma said, "Sure sweetie". Timon's Dad said, "Well, he has to go on sentry duty and look for predators". Ma said, "So, we would teach him when he grow up". Timon said, "Well, i really want to look for a place with no hyenas or some predators that try to eat us". Ma said, "Son, this is our home and we make tunnels to keep you safe because, we love you". Timon said, "Well, thanks". When Timon's Father with his mate and his son leaving, the camera moves up and fades black. The letters begins to stick as "The Lion King 2½" but the title was given as a mistake to "Simba's Pride" and Timon pauses the movie and says, "What is going on with this movie and is this a joke?". Pumbaa says, "No Timon, when the robot hands squeeze the Simba word, it chanages to Timon while the other one squeezes the word Pride and changes to Colony, get it now?". Timon says, "Oh Pumbaa thanks, you give me the information for the movie". Pumbaa says, "Now we can continue the movie". Timon says, "Okay and let's do it for good *resumes film*". When the movie continues, the screen changes to the jungle oasis in the pool where the meerkats, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa are. Timon says, "Well Simba, what do you want to do?". Simba says, "It's good to have Pride Rock back". Pumbaa says, "So, if you defeated Scar, who is your next enemy?". Simba says, "I don't know and i want to find out". Timon says, "How about the lions i met when i was a kid". Simba says, "Ooh, that would be nice". A meerkat named Mody says, "Timon!". Timon says, "Mody?". Mody says, "Timon! it's you! i haven't see you for years!". Timon says, "It's Mody! *runs fast*". Pumbaa says, "Timon? *jumps in the water*". Simba says, "Another Timon?". After Simba and Pumbaa get off on the pool, Timon says, "Mody, it's good to see you, but where your brother?". Mody says, "He's here". Dacey says, "Timon, it's you!, and who's that warthog you have in your group?". Timon says, "Guys, meet Pumbaa". Pumbaa says, "That's me". Timon says, "And also meet Simba". Simba says, "Timon? is that your brothers?". Mody says, "No no no, he's Timon and *points at Dacey* this is my brother". Simba says, "Oh". Mody says, "Guys, i have learned something from some lion pride but after you guys leave". Simba says, "Okay and let's go Timon and Pumbaa". Pumbaa says, "Okie dokie". Timon says, "Guys, i have to go and bye". Mody says, "Bye Timon". Dacey says, "Don't get killed by any hyenas that are alive!". MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters